The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for handling and conditioning snow at winter recreation areas.
It is conventional practice to condition snow on hills or ski slopes for recreational purposes, but the equipment now available for this purpose does not serve to provide the desired and necessary grooming of the snow without expending considerable time and effort, and even then the results realized often are not fully satisfactory for ideal skiing or other recreational activities.